1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in fastener systems. More particularly the invention relates to a spring clip used in conjunction with railing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases brackets and retainer systems are used as a replacement for or in addition to traditional fasteners such as screws and nails. Brackets and retainers allow for more options during construction and may even allow for simpler construction of many types of structures. Furthermore, newer building materials such as those formed from composite materials have increased the applicability of brackets and retainers.
Composite materials such as extruded plastic and PVC members have gathered attention because they can be formed a variety of shapes and sizes and have lower maintenance and simpler installation at a lower cost than traditional wood construction applications. Composite materials are nearly impervious to moisture and therefore will not rot or decay like natural wood. During the manufacture of these assemblies, composite materials can be tinted with dyes or other materials to provide a specific color to a component, thus removing the need for surface preparation and painting prior to or subsequent to installing the trim assembly.
One application of these composite materials is in railing systems. Composite railing systems can be formed in a variety of shapes and styles and can manufactured such that installation of a railing system can be undertaken by a novice. An example of such a railing system is a railing assembly provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,259. U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,259 discloses a guard rail system that includes a handrail, a top retainer, and a bottom rail that may be manufactured through an extrusion process. The handrail/retainer combination forms an integrated rail section and may be combined with the bottom rail to form an aesthetically appealing railing for a deck, porch, or stairs.
Since these railing systems can be formed in a variety of shapes and sizes that were not previously available, traditional fasteners may not provide an efficient and secure mechanism for fastening such a railing system. Thus, there is a need for a fastener system that is easy to manufacture and install, and allows for installation of modern railing systems.